Isn't Vacation Supposed to Be Fun?
by davis-baker
Summary: Future fic.: Seth and Summer's kids don't get along well with Ryan and Taylor's. What happens when they all have to go on a camping trip together? Mainly fluff but there may be drama in future chapters Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Isn't Vacation Supposed to Be Fun?

A/N - This story takes place in the future. Seth and Summer are married and have kids as well as Ryan and Taylor.

Chapter 1 -

"Finally, spring break. A whole week off." Said Seth and Summer's daughter, Nicole, as she walked into their house.

"Yeah, it should be awesome." Their son Justin said, following close behind.

Seth and Summer have three kids. Nicole, Justin, and their youngest, Allie. Nicole is basically a fifteen-year-old version of Summer. However, she isn't as wild as Summer was at her age. She is one of the popular girls in highschool, just as Summer was. Justin is nine and is a mix of both, Seth and Summer. He can be quiet at times, but then he can also be very social. Unlike Seth though, he is popular. Finally there is Allie. She is five, and basically worships Summer, and as her siblings put it, she is a major suck-up. Which is true, she does everything Summer says and never does anything wrong.

"Hey, not so fast." Summer said, walking down the stairs, of course with Allie behind her, noticing her children sit on the couch ready to watch t.v.

"What?"

"You still need to pack."

"Huh?" They were both clueless.

"Hello? Don't you kids ever listen when I talk?"

"Um..."

"I do mommy." Allie then added in.

"Suck up." Justin muttered under his breathe.

"Mommy, Justin's being mean again."

"Justin, stop it. As I was saying, we are going on vacation."

"Oh, cool. Where? Miami? Cancun? Vegas?" Nicole asked, listing off places they went on previous vacations for spring break.

"Wow, you guys really don't listen. We're going camping."

"Ew! Why? Camping is like, well gross! There's bugs everywhere and there's like no electricity. How am I going to blow dry my hair?." She is definitely Summer's daughter.

"I've been mentioning this camping trip for the past month! It's only for two nights with Ryan, Taylor, Josh, and Elizabeth." Summer explained.

"What?!" Both Justin and Nicole exclaimed. They had a problem with Taylor, Josh and Elizabeth. Summer still doesn't understand what they have against the three. They have no problem with Ryan, but for some reason they despise Taylor and the kids.

"Mom, we are not going with Taylor."

"Yeah." Justin then added after his sister.

"Guys, be nice. She's practically your aunt, I really don't see why you have a problem with her."

"I love Aunt Taylor." Allie said with a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Yeah, good for you." Justin said, not caring at all. Summer then sent him a warning glance as he continued, "_Aunt _Taylor," He said, emphasizing the word 'aunt', " Is so annoying. She's always perky and can never shut up."

"Yeah, and her kids aren't the best either. They are such losers. Everyone makes fun of them in school."

"Nicole, that is not nice at all! And you better make sure that your father doesn't hear you say that, he won't be too pleased." Summer said referring to how Seth wasn't the "coolest" kid in school either.

"Sorry, that I insulted dad, I was just trying to make a point that they're dorks."

"Sorry," Justin replied laughing, "It is true though."

Summer just shook her head. Her kids were so lucky that they were considered part of the "in crowd". They didn't have to deal with the pain of getting made fun of, as Josh and Elizabeth do, and as Seth did years ago. Even though they knew of Seth's experience being a major geek and being made fun of, they still go on and talk about Ryan and Taylor's kids.

"Whatever," She replied, rolling her eyes, "Just make sure you're packed by tomorrow, we're leaving in two days."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aren't you guys so excited about our trip?" Taylor asked in her usual enthusiastic voice.

"Mom, do we have to go?" Josh groaned as Elizabeth nodded in agreement at her brother's comment.

Ryan and Taylor are happily married with two kids, Josh and Elizabeth, twins. They both are in Nicole's class and know that their "cousins" make fun of them. They are possibly the biggest losers in the school. None of them know why they are disliked, but every year it is the same thing, being called "gay losers" by basically everyone, including Nicole.

"Oh, it's going to be so fun! Isn't, Ryan?" She said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Uh, yeah sure." Ryan didn't even want to go. He knows that Seth and Summer's kids and his kids don't go well together.

"See, dad doesn't even want to go." Elizabeth complained.

"Guys, enough. We're going! And who knows, maybe when this little trip is over, you guys will become best friends with your cousins."

"Yeah sure."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Let the fun begin." Seth muttered as they were just about to leave the house.

"Tell me about it." Justin mumbled to Seth, hoping Summer wouldn't hear. Unfortunately, she did.

"Look., I don't want you saying another word about this. You are going to go and have fun. Am I understood?"

"Yes mommy."

"Allie, just shut up."

"Mommy, daddy, Nicky told me to shut up." She whined, pouting.

"Well maybe you should listen to her." Justin then said.

"See, Summer, I don't think this a very good idea, ya know taking them out in public like this. Maybe we should just forget about this trip."

"Cohen! You're supposed to be on my side." Summer said, blocking out the fighting that was coming from all three of her kids.

"Shut up!," She then shouted, outraged, then started calming down, "Look, Nick, Justin please stop bothering your sister. And please, can we go, they are waiting outside. And I don't want any fighting this weekend."

"I don't think that is possible." Seth then said.

"Cohen, can you at least try and help me? Ugh, you are just like one of them."

"Sorry," Summer just rolled her eyes, "Let's go. And please do not open your mouth about Taylor or your cousins." Summer then finished picking up her suitcase motioning for the others to follow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey guys!" Taylor said getting out of her and Ryan's car to give everybody a hug.

"How can she be so perky this early in the morning? She makes me sick." Nicole whispered to her brother and Seth.

Summer heard this and glared at the three.

"Hey Aunt Taylor!" Allie then said giving Taylor a big hug.

"Oh, we better be getting on the road, we told the campsite we'd be getting there around eleven."

"Yeah, oh, Nicole, do you want to ride with us, keep Lizzy and Josh company?"

"Um actually no, that's fine. I actually promised Allie I would teach her how to tie her shoe in the car, ya know, the long drive."

"But, I already know how to ti-" Allie was saying but was cut off when Nicole placed her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, so, sorry, tell them I said hi." She quickly said before running off into the car where she met up with Justin and Seth.

After what seemed like forever, they all were finally in the car.

"Are we all ready to go?"

"No but do we have a choice?"

"Let's just get this over with."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - Hey, should I continue this story? Is it any good or is it really bad and I shouldn't continue? Please let me know. Please Review. And by the way, did everyone hear about the cancellation! Oh my god! I am so depressed, The OC is like my life. Now it will be gone February 22nd! 2007 is already not turning out to be a good year for The OC. With all the rumors about the possible break up between Adam and Rachel (I choose not to believe the tabloids) and now the show is cancelled. I am so depressed. : ( Anyway, on a positive note, I will try to update my other stories by the end of the week, I'll try, I can't make any promises. Please tell me what you think of this story! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Isn't Vacation Supposed to Be Fun?

A/N - Regarding a question I recieved in one of my reviews, I'm planning on making this story focus on both, the parents and kids. Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! They mean so much to me: )

Chapter 2-

"Here we are." Seth said driving into the campsite.

"Yippee." Justin replied _very _sarcastically.

"Oh come on, it's going to be so much fun. Look at all the other families here, it looks like they're having fun."

"Mom, what are you talking about? This place is like deserted, no one is here!" Nicole said, and she was right, basically nobody was there.

"Can we at least try and enjoy ourselves?" Summer asked.

"I'll try. But why camping? Whose idea was it, wait, let me guess, Taylor's?"

"Look, Taylor worked very hard on preparing this trip. She wanted all of us to hang out together and have fun."

"Fun? Please, her kids probably don't know the definition of fun. Fun to them is probably doing tons of homework and then for a real wild day, they may even throw in a book to read while they're at it."

"I like reading." Allie said after her sister finished insulting Josh and Elizabeth.

"Of course you do."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're just as boring as they are."

"Mommy, they called me boring!"

"It's the truth!"

"Kids, what did your mom say about fighting?" Seth said, trying to stop the fight before it got worse. Summer was mad at him from earlier when he and the kids were giving her a hard time about going, so he didn't want her to have a rage blackout from getting angrier.

The kids got the message and the fighting stopped.

"Can we all just get out of the car and get this over with?" Summer asked angry as she opened the car door, got out, then slammed it closed.

"Please behave for your mother, she's really mad at all of us."

"Not me." Allie said with a smile on her face. Her siblings rolled their eyes at their suck-up sister. "Fine." They said in response to Seth.

They all got out of the car where moments later, the second half of the bunch arrived.

"Hey guys." Ryan said pulling out their bags from the car trunk.

"Hey," Taylor said, "Oh, Nicky, how did the shoe tying thing go."

"Shoe tying?" Nicole had forgotten all about her little white lie.

"Yeah, with Allie."

"Oh. That. Well, she learns so fast. She was practically an expert after a half hour of teaching."

"Nicole..." Allie started but Nicole gave her an evil glance and Allie got the message.

"So, where is the cabin that we're staying in?" Seth asked.

"Speaking of that," Taylor started, "I was going to call and reserve a big cabin for all of us to share, but then I thought, wouldn't it be a great idea if the kids stayed in tents and they could all camp out together."

Justin and Nicole both looked at each. Justin then asked, "Your joking, right?"

"Actually no, it will give you guys a chance to spend a lot of time together. Isn't it great?"

"I think it's a great idea Taylor." Summer said glancing at her kids. They looked at her as if she's crazy.

"Mommy, can I stay in the tent too?" Allie asked.

"I don't know. I think you might be too young to be alone out here."

"Please." She said giving Summer puppy dog eyes.

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks mommy, I love you." She said, giving Summer a big hug, causing her siblings to roll their eyes once again.

"Well, why don't Taylor and I go find out exactly where we need to go. Kids, you can stay here, talk to your cousins."

"Mom, I don't want to sleep in a tent! That's even more gross then sleeping in a cabin full of bugs! Now, I'm going to be sleeping right on top of them! Ew!"

"You're sleeping in the tent!" Summer said annoyed by her daughter's whining. "Now go and talk to your cousins."

"Ugh, this is so not fair!"

"So, read any good books lately?" Elizabeth asked Nicole and Justin.

"We don't read. We actually have a life."

"Justin!," Summer overheard the conversation, "Apologize now!"

"Sorry." He said very snidely.

"Oh, that's okay Aunt Summer, I'm used to it." Elizabeth said quietly looking down at the ground.

Summer really felt bad for the twins. She was livid with her kids for making fun of them. They are all supposed to be family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew. Ow!," Nicole said, helping set up the tent, "I broke a nail." She then let go of the part of the tent that was supporting the whole thing up causing it all to fall.

"Nicole! Now we have to start over again." Justin screamed at his sister.

"Sorry, I broke one of my nails! And I just came up with something," She said, motioning for Justin to come closer so she could whisper in his ear, "Say that you hurt your arm or something and we'll ask them if they could do it all."

"Don't you think that's a little too mean?"

"Um, No!"

"Hey guys, can we please finish this?" Josh asked after their little whisper session ended.

"Actually, we both hurt ourselves really bad, would you guys mind if you did it for us?" Nicole asked sweetly with a forced smile on her face.

"I guess we could do it ourselves." Elizabeth said looking at her brother who was nodding.

"Thanks so much."

"Well that was easy." Justin said while he and Nicole walked away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Summer, are you all right?" Seth asked concerned. He knew Summer was very pissed off.

"No."

"Look, I'm sorry about before. You're right I should be on your side."

"Why are our kids like this?"

"What?"

"They're spoiled brats who get everything they want and their life is like perfect. I mean, I feel so bad for Josh and Elizabeth. Our kids make fun of them and treat them so badly. I sort of feel like it's my fault. Like I am some sort of horrible mother who made them like this." Summer replied sadly.

"Summer, it's not your fault. Maybe we just need to talk to them."

"Please, they won't listen. Especially Nicole, she's basically a replica of me when I was fifteen. I really feel like I'm the one responsible for their attitudes. Am I a horrible mother? Nicole and Justin hate me."

"They don't hate you Summer, and they think you're the best mother ever. They love you so much, and you know what else?"

"What?"

"I love you too." He said moving closer to give her a kiss.

"I love you Cohen." She said once they parted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - Do you know what would make my day? If I get tons of reviews! So please do me a huge favor and review this chapter! The more reviews I get, the more I try my hardest to get a new chapter out. Please Review! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Isn't Vacation Supposed to Be Fun? 

Chapter 3 -

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, Dad ...," Nicole said while walking into the room where Seth and Summer were and found them kissing, "Oh my god, ew, ew, ew!," She exclaimed shielding her eyes with her newly manicured fingers. "I'm gonna, um go." She said quickly.

"No, wait. It's safe now." Summer said, as she watched Nicole take her hands away, scared.

"Okay, please no more PDA."

"Well, I can't promise anything" Seth said jokingly just to annoy his daughter.

"Ew!"

"He's joking sweetie," Summer said, "So, what did you want?" She then asked.

"Well, I just wanted to say this place sucks, so thanks to Taylor and you guys for ruining my spring break." She said in an attitude and started walking away. Seth and Summer usually put up with her annoying bitchy attitude, but not this time.

"Nick, wait. Your father and I need to talk to you and your brother. So can you get him?"

"Um sure." She said slightly confused.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, what did u want to talk to us about? Because if you aren't going to say something, I need to go and call Chris." She said referring to her "boyfriend" of the week.

"I thought we told you that we didn't want you seeing him." Seth said.

"Chris is cool." Justin cut in.

"Thanks for your opinion Just, but we didn't ask." Summer replied.

"I'm just saying."

"And I'm just telling you. Anyway, we'll talk about this Chris thing later," Summer said looking at Nicole, "In the meantime me and your father need to discuss something with you guys."

"Why is it that whenever we have these talks with you guys, Allie is never here?" Justin pointed out.

"That's because they like her the best, moron. She's the baby of the family."

"Nicole, don't call your brother names. And yes, that must be it, Allie is our favorite, we ignore you two and pamper Allie with special treatment."

"Hey, it's true."

"Sure it is," Seth replied, "Anyway, your mother and I need to talk to you guys about something serious. You two need to stop with the attitudes."

"What attitudes are you talking about?" Nicole asked, pretending to be innocent. Summer just glared at her as Seth continued.

"We think it's very rude the way you treat your cousins, and sometimes you are disrespectful to us as well."

"And your point is..."

"Our point is," Summer said starting to get strict, "During the next two days, and after this vacation as well, you two both will learn to drop the attitudes. You will be nice to your cousins. And anything and everything you do, you will do with Joshua and Elizabeth. Am I understood?"

"But mom..." Justin started.

"Life's not fair," Summer said, knowing Justin was going to say 'but it's not fair', "Am I understood?" She asked once more.

"Dad, mom is being like totally unreasonable." Nicole said.

"Yeah." Justin added.

"No, she is not. I agree with her. Now, are we understood?"

"Ugh, yes." Justin said.

"Nicole?" Seth asked.

"Fine." She finally said, "Justin, let's go. We need to hang out with our 'cool' cousins." She replied sarcastically.

"Ugh, now they really hate me." Summer said once the kids left.

"No, they don't! And besides, it had to be done, otherwise they would never learn."

"Mommy, Daddy!" Allie came in, interrupting Seth and Summer's conversation.

"Hey baby." Summer said picking up her five- year old.

"Where have you been sweetie?" Seth asked.

"With Uncle Ryan and Aunt Taylor."

"Oh, that's cool, are you having fun?"

"Mhmmm, tons." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well that's good."

"Aunt Taylor wants to speak to you guys."

"Did she say what about?"

"Nope."

"All right, well let's go." Summer said putting Allie on the floor and grabbing her hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Atwood, Taylor," Summer said while walking up to Ryan and Taylor, "Allie said you wanted to talk to us."

"Oh yeah, nothing serious, just how are Justin and Nicole doing?"

"Huh?" Seth asked.

"Well, Josh and Lizzy told me they hurt themselves so they asked them to build the tent."

"They hurt themselves, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they're doing fine. Just a little bruise." Summer lies.

"Oh, well that's good, nothing serious."

"Mommy," Allie said bored, "Can I go hang out with Nicky and Justin."

"Sure, lemme know if anything happens." Summer really didn't have to say that. She knew that Allie is possibly the biggest tattletale ever.

"Bye." She said giving Seth and Summer a hug then scattered off.

"So," Ryan started, "How is everything going for you guys?"

"Um, I guess fine. You?"

"Oh it's wonderful, isn't it Ryan?" Taylor said enthusiastic as usual.

"Yeah it's pretty good."

"I guess it is, though it would be better without the kids. We should plan a vacation for just the four of us, leave the kids alone for a day or two. The twins and Nick could watch Justin and Allie."

"Are you kidding? Please, if we left them all home for an hour, the house would be a wreck. I can't speak for Josh and Elizabeth, but I know for a fact that Nicole isn't ready for that."

"Seth, that's not a nice way to talk about her," Summer said, "She's not that bad, she wouldn't do anything horrible."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, so here's the deal," Nicole said talking to Josh, Elizabeth, and Justin, not really paying attention to Allie, "My parents say that Justin and I need to hang out with you dorks, so we will I guess. But, under one condition. Whatever we want to do, you must follow. I really don't care how you feel about it."

"Nicky that's not nice!" Allie said in her whiney voice.

"Shut up and mind your own business! Anyway, as I was saying, you must follow everything I do. So right now, I want to take my dad's car and get the hell out of this dump."

"Um, Nicole, I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean you're only fifteen, you can't drive." Josh stated.

"Please, I sneak out all of the time at night."

Allie gasped at the comment her sister made, boy was she going to have fun tattling on her sister.

"Where are you gonna get the keys?" Justin asked his sister.

"Justin, Justin, did I teach you anything being your older sister? Always plan ahead when you have an idea in the works" She said reaching into her pocket pulling out keys for the range rover.

"So, who's in?" She asked walking towards the car.

"Um, I'm not sure." Justin said.

"Justin! Are you kidding?!"

"I don't wanna get into trouble."

"I guess I'm going myself then. Have fun with the 'rents, all of you."

"Wait, I'm in." Justin said running to catch up with his sister.

"Um guys," Nicole said, talking to her 'cousins', "If my parents say why we aren't with you, just tell them that you two were too chicken to come with us." She replied sarcastically as Justin laughed.

Josh and Elizabeth both looked at each other, then Elizabeth spoke, "You say you've driven before."

"Mhmm."

"Fine." They both walked towards Justin and Nicole. Perhaps they all forgot that Allie was standing there taking all of this in.

"Maybe you two aren't as nerdy as people think you are." Nicole added as they all got into the range rover.

It wasn't long before Allie ran back to her parents.

"Mommy, daddy!" She exclaimed breathless as she ran up to them.

"What is it baby?"

"Nicole, Justin, Elizabeth and Josh, they drove away." She rambled quickly so that neither understood.

"What? Baby, you need to speak clearer."

"Nicole, Justin, Josh and Elizabeth, they drove away, Nicole drove the car away."

"What?!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews! Please review this chapter! Thanks! Also, I will try to update "When Love Isn't Enough" soon. : )


End file.
